


A Key to Your Closet

by Ilthit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Closeted Character, Coming Out, F/F, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Alex comes out to Olivia.





	A Key to Your Closet

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit intimidating writing a major pairing I have never even read fic for before, but here we are.

"You lied about your sexuality."

"Yes."

"Who else knows?" Olivia asks, and the concern in her voice makes Alex's throat constrict.

"As far as I know, no-one. Just you. I can't let this taint my career. I wouldn't be the first lesbian this office fires on the flimsiest of excuses."

Olivia reaches a hand out to hold hers. That kind of touch you can just about allow between a detective and an ADA, even if there's a yearning between them that makes it illicit. Even more so, now.

They have never discussed it, yet it sits like an open question between them. If they did, Olivia would say she has never felt this way about a woman before. Coaxed, would admit the kind of occasional fantasies any straight woman might have. Would overthink the way she feels, and keep so far within her own safe boundaries as to make them disappear. With all her measured, careful good sense, Olivia is so deep in denial it will take a better woman than Alex to bring her down.

God, Alex loves her. Those beautiful eyes locked into hers.

But that's her problem.


End file.
